Promises, Promises
by sigmakutie
Summary: Rachel Berry was a planner.  But, Rachel Berry never made promises. However, when Rachel Berry was 12 years-old, Rachel Berry made a promise to herself that no one knew about. Plot bunny that's been hopping around in my head since 'Grilled Chessus'.
1. Chapter 1

Promises, Promises

Rachel Berry was a planner. She had a plan for everything. She had a plan for when her plan didn't go exactly to plan. She had a plan for high school; she had a plan for collage; she had a plan for _after_ collage. She had a plan for how to get a foot-hold in Broadway; she had a plan for how to live in New York before making it big on a vegan lifestyle. Rachel Berry had a plan for _everything_. But, Rachel Berry _never_ made promises. They were flimsy and could be withdrawn at the drop of hat. However, when Rachel Berry was 12 years-old, Rachel Berry made a promise to herself that no one knew about.

"Did you hear what Puck did?"

"You mean throw a slushie in that weird chick's face? Puh-leeeaze! I was there! I was standing right next to him when he tossed it right at her."

Rachel swallowed as she heard the whispers coming from the other side of the stall. She pulled her feet off the ground and held them against her sticky chest as she dabbed the ball of blue-stained toilet paper at her face. They were talking about _her_. _She's_ the "weird chick" they're talking about.

"Really? Some people said that she started crying!"  
Rachel heard a giggle. "Like a baby! She had tears streaming down her face, like, come _on_, take a joke!"

"But... why would Puck do something like that? Isn't he usually such a nice guy?"

Rachel wanted to scream out that "Yes! He was! She doesn't understand _why_ he would do this to her!"

"He was dared."

Rachel's head shot up. "No!" The girl seemed to have taken the word straight from her mouth. "By who?"

"A couple of ninth graders. It's no secret that Rachel Whatsherface has had a _huge_ crush on Noah Puckerman since the third grade. Can you say 'out of her league'?"  
"Out of her league!"

Rachel heard the first girl sigh and Rachel had to restrain herself from doing the same at the girls stupidity, even if it was at her expense. "It was a figure of speech, Brittany!" The first girl began to snap, "Get. With. The program!"

"Sorry, Santana."

"Whatever. But, Noah Puckerman, has gotten another thing coming to him."

"What you mean"

Rachel could practically hear the sly grin on Santana's face. "I'm _totally_ gonna tap that!"

Brittany snorted in laughter. "You mean...?"

"Oh, _yeah_!"

The girls began giggling as the walked out of the bathroom.

That was the moment that Rachel started hating Santana Lopez. She tried to hate Noah... or Puck as he like to be called nowadays, but she couldn't. She eventually got over him, or at least moved on to Finn Hudson, but the attraction she felt for him was still there. Rachel was in love with Noah Puckerman ever since he stopped Dave Karofsky from throwing spitballs at her in the third grade.

After the over-heard conversation in the bathroom on Rachel's first day as an eighth grader, Rachel decided that if all it took was for Noah Puckerman to throw a BerryBlue slushie at Rachel's face for Santana Lopez to spread her legs then Rachel was going to keep her virginity until the very right moment. Rachel Berry _promised_ that she would never give it up until she was 25, had at least two Tonys and was in a stable, loving relationship.

(2 WEEKS BEFORE RACHEL BERRY'S 26TH BIRTHDAY)

"How could he do this to me!" Rachel screamed as she chucked a plastic plate at the wall. Puck had directed her to the cheap, unbreakable ones when she came, pounding on his door at ten o'clock at night, ranting about her fiance, or ex, as it seemed and how she had caught him cheating in their bed. I mean, Jesus! What a douche-nosel.

The plates bounced off of the floor, one nearly catching Puck over the eye before he ducked out of its way. "In our bed? In _our_ bed! Jesus fucking Christ!" You could always tell that Rachel was pissed when she started dropping the F-bomb. "Fucking- God Damn- Mother Fucking- Fucking Fuck McFucker!" You could tell that Rachel was _really_ pissed when she started to try and make sentences out of nothing _but_ the F-word. "Ahhhhhhh!" Rachel picked up another plate and threw it so hard against the wall that it shattered into big chunks of colored plastic.

As she grabbed another one Puck caught her arm. "Woah! Okay, I think you've had enough of that." He slid the plastic disk from her hand and dropped it back onto the table. "Now why don't we try some verbal therapy. Tell me what happened." She opened her mouth to begin but he quickly silenced her with his fingers, "With out yelling, please. Its late and I don't want the neighbors complaining."

Out of all the people Rachel had met in show business, she never though Noah Puckerman would be the one through it all. She met him again when she and the cast of Spring Awakening were meeting with a recording studio in order to record their soundtrack. Puck was working for the studio as one of the best session guitarists in New York. They rekindled their friendship and since has been through thick and thin. Award shows, recordings, auditions, and break-ups were now being added to the list.

Eli Brewer was Rachel's manager and the two had been dating after Rachel won her first (of three for the entire show) Tonys as Best Leading Actress in a Musical for her portrayal of Wendla in Spring Awakening and popped the question not two months later.. Rachel thought it was a bit rushed, but she thought she really loved him. At least she was right about one of those. She caught the bastard in bed with her understudy. Her _understudy_! The woman that, when she first met, insisted that they become like sisters and share absolutely _everything_!

"Wow. She really meant everything, didn't she?" Puck joked, getting a slap in the arm for his troubles.

"It's not funny, Noah! She lied to me! _He_ lied to me! Can you believe it?" Rachel looked down and crossed her legs underneath her, as they had moved to sit on the floor.

"Will I get slapped again if I say uh... yeah!"

Rachel looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Rach, come on..." Puck took her hand from spinning a piece of broken plastic. "The guy started dating you _right after_ you made it big, and then he asks you to _marry him_ two months later? Please, it had skeeze written all over it!"

A look of frustration crossed Rachel's face as she brought her hand down to smack him hard on the arm three more times, punctuating each word, "Why. Didn't. You tell me!"

Puck puts his arms up to try and block the attack and move away, "Hey, hey, hey! I did! Or at least tried! You just didn't want to listen."

Rachel's face dawns with recollection. "Oh," is all she says before breaking down, crying.

"Shit," puck mumbles out before gathering Rachel into a tight hug and squeezing her. "Rach, I'm sorry that the guy is a douche-nosel. Do you want me to beat him up?"  
He was hoping to get at least a smile, but Rachel only wipes away a tear and sits up straight again. "No. I just can't believe I was about to _give myself _to him!"

Puck lets out a snort of a laugh, "Rach... the wedding wasn't for another six months. Plus, you aren't in the 1800s. You don't become his property when you marry him."

Rachel looks at anything but him. "Thats not what I mean."

Puck looked at her for a few moments before realization dawn on him. "Oh. Oh! Oh my God!"

Rachel just put her head in her hands, groaning.

"Holy shit! Rachel? You're a virgin!" Puck began laughing big, belly laughs. He was laughing so hard that he had to put his hands behind him to brace him self, in order to keep him from falling back.

Rachel's head shot up, anger evident on every crease on her face. "Shut up! Just because I have a standard does not give you a right to make fun of my virginity. I'm sorry I don't have sex with anything that moves!" Rachel's hand shot to her mouth, hoping to push the words that had just fallen out back in.

Puck stopped laughing and only sat there with his jaw clenching. "Rachel..."

"Oh, God." Rachel reached her hands to his. She half expected him to pull away, but he didn't, so she took them in her smaller ones while speaking, "Noah... I'm so sorry. I din't mean- I wasn't-" Rachel tried to form a full sentence, but guilt made it hard to say anything, as she didn't want to screw it up more. "I know that you aren't like that anymore, I was just angry. I'm sorry." Rachel pulled her hands, and his, coincidentally, to her chest, directly between her breasts.

Puck's face got hot, so he pulled his hands away from her. "You know, since Hanna left me... I haven't..." He trailed off. He used to be a woman-every-night kinda guy, and then he met Hanna in collage and he became a one-woman kinda guy. But then she left him and he just never got back to his old ways.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" When she tried to reach for his hands again but he pulled them back she clamped her mouth shut. "I'm sorry."

Puck looked at her and smiled. "Its okay."

Rachel squealed and jumped on him, "Oh, thank you, Noah! I'm glad you aren't mad at me!" She kissed his cheek.

Puck pushed her off of him after that. They sat up straight and he looked her right in her eyes, "Why didn't you have sex before? I think I'm entitled to an explanation. After all, you did just hurt my feelings." Puck stuck out his bottom lip and clutched his hands to his chest.

Rachel rolled her eyes but relented, "I made a promise to myself when I was 12 years-old that I wouldn't have sex until I was 25 years-old, had at least 2 Tonys, and was in a stable, loving relationship."

"Mmm-hmm." Puck rested his chin on his hand, propped up by his elbow on his knee. "And what prompted this plan?"

"It wasn't a plan, it was a promise. It was the only promise that I've ever made."

"Then, what prompted this _promise_?"

Rachel looked down at the ground, "You did."

Puck straightened, "Say what?"

"You. After I heard Santana in the bathroom in 8th grade saying she wanted to proposition you for sex."

"Oh. But what does that have to do with me?"

"It was right after you slushied me for the first time. I didn't want to be one of those girls who opened their legs for boys for the silliest reasons."

"And so the promise was made." A thought crossed Puck's mind just then. "Damn," was all he said.

"What?"

"Well, if it wasn't for your stupid promise, I would have had a perfect score!"

"I resent that!" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "My promise was not stupid, and I-" She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "What do you mean, perfect score?

"If I was able to have gotten into your pants, I would have banged every girl in school."

"That's disgusting!" Rachel playfully swatted at Puck's arm.

"It's true. I was going for collage too, but halfway through I met Hanna."

Rachel nodded and pursed her lips, "I just hope that she got fat and pregnant."

Puck snickered, "Just as long as it isn't mine." There was a pause, "It can't be, right?"

Rachel giggled, "No, Noah, you broke up a year ago."

"Right, physically impossible, and all that." There was another pause, "Jesus! I haven't had sex in a year!"

Rachel laughed now, "Noah, why don't you just... do it, then?"

"Nah, I'm over using girls for sex."

Rachel smiled at his maturity when an idea came to her. "How about using one more girl?"

Puck looked at her with a 'What'chu talkin' 'bout, Willis?' kinda look. "Rachel...?"

"Noah, you're the longest relationship I've ever had."

"Rach, we aren't in a relationship."

Rachel smiled and moved next to him, "No, not the traditional, romantic kind, but we have a stable, loving friendship! Its completely platonic, but we can still hug and kiss, and be complete friends." Rachel puts her hand on his knee, "Please, Noah? You want sex..." She moves her hand down his thigh, "I want sex."

Just as her hand is about to grasp the bulge in his jeans, Puck catches her hand. "Rach, you really don't want to touch there."

Rachel's brow creases, "Why? Because you don't want me to know that you have an erection? Noah, I've known since I jumped on you." Rachel reaches up to whisper in his ear, "Don't think I don't know how attracted you are to me. I see the way you stare at me. Noah, please?" Rachel's hand slips out of his grasp and begins to massage the bulge in his pants. "All you have to do is say 'yes', Noah."

Puck looked up from where he was staring at her hand working his bulge and stared into her eyes before growling, "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Promises, Promises

_Puck looked up from where he was staring at her hand working his bulge and stared into her eyes before growling, "Yes!"_

Puck picked her up from the floor and tossed her over his shoulder. While Rachel was giggling, Puck had a look of determination in his eyes as he kicked the door to his room open and tossed her onto his bed. He slammed the door to his room shut and began to strip. When he was standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers he look at her and saw the trepidation in her eyes as she watched him disrobe.

Puck crawled onto the bed and smashed his lips against hers, kissing her with such passion that it took her breath away. Puck slipped his hands beneath her shirt and pushed it up her body. She lifted her arms and he took it off completely.

Puck looked her in the eyes and kissed her, whispering against her lips, "Do you know how long I've wanted you?" Rachel was going to answer, but thought the better of it and just stayed quiet as he kissed her neck... her chest... right between her breasts... down her stomach... all the way down until he was stopped by her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and lifted her hips as he pulled the jeans down her legs. "Fucking skinny jeans," he cursed as the tightness caused resistance that was very much unappreciated by Puck. He pulled them all the way to her feet where he had to remove her strappy high heels before removing the jeans completely.

Puck kissed his way back up her body, all the way to her neck, before reaching around her to unclip her bra, lifting her chest to his to do so. He peeled the scrap of fabric from her body and tossed it to the other side of the room. When he looked back at her her arms were covering her chest. "No," he whispered as he gently took her wrists and lifted them from her body, "You're beautiful. Don't hide it." He takes one of her nipples into his mouth, making her arch. He rolls the other between his thumb and index finger.

As he begins to kiss down her body his big hands grope her breasts. She arches into him and he just continues moving down her body but she sits up straight when his teeth graze the elastic of her boy shorts.

"Noah," she whines.

Puck smiles and sits up to kiss her. "Relax," he whispers. "Just relax." He lays her back down gently and then moves his hands back to her underwear, peeling it from her body. Puck moved back up her body and kissed her, "You're so beautiful. So beautiful it hurts to look at you." He kisses her again and moves back down to kiss her right over her center.

Rachel tenses at the feeling of his lips over the most private part of her. She whines as he slowly licks up her slit and sucks her clit into his mouth, making her arch.

"Relax, baby. It will hurt more if you don't relax," He whispers against the apex of her thighs. "I'm just making sure you're ready for me." He continues to tongue at her, making her arch her hips, crying out as she comes close to her orgasm. But then he stops. She whines out her disapproval but he kisses her to shut her up. "It's time, baby." He pushes his boxers to his ankles before kicking them off. Rachel stares at his protruding member with a combination of lust and trepidation, not going unnoticed by Puck. "You can touch it, if you want." She looks at him, panicked, but he only smiles and takes her hand.

Her hand is small and hardly wraps around his thick member, but she goes along with his guiding movements. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. She give a squeeze and smiles at his groan. "Noah...," She moans when he begins to kiss her neck.

"Are you ready, baby?" He leans over to his bedside table and pulls a foil packet from the drawer. When she nods slowly he kisses her and rolls the condom onto himself. "I'll go slow at first okay. I'll give you as much or as little as you want." He pushes inside her when she nods and doesn't hesitate when he reaches her barrier, pushing right through. She cries out in pain only to be silenced by his lips against hers, "I'm sorry. I had to do it quick, I didn't want you tensing by letting you know. I'm sorry," he whispers as he kisses her again.

He continues thrusting lightly when she nods. Rachel's face is contorted in pain but it slowly relaxes as it subsides, giving way to pleasure. She tightens her grasp on his arms and thrusts up into him, moaning, "More." Puck obliges, going just a little harder and faster, but its not enough for her.

Rachel pushes Puck to roll over and straddles him, taking control of the situation, rolling her hips fast and hard. Puck takes advantage of the new position and sits up to take her nipple into his mouth. "Keep going, baby. I got you," he moans out against her chest as she rolls her hips in a figure eight formation.

"More..." She moans out, prompting Puck to flip them over again.

Puck lifts her hips and throws her leg over his shoulder as he begins to piston his hips, thrusting into her so hard she has to grasp the head of the bed in order to keep from hitting her head. Puck and Rachel begin to moan in unison until finally they fall into the oblivion of pleasure.

"Oh, Noah. That was...," Rachel trails off as she cuddles up to Noah.

"Amazing," he finishes for her.

Rachel smiles and closes her eyes against his chest. "Noah?"

"Yes, Rach?" He answers as he strokes her hair.

"Are we friends with benefits now?"

Puck's face hardens, "No, we aren't"

"Oh," Rachel looks dejected and is thankful that Puck can't see her face. "So it was just a one time thing?"

"Absolutely not. You're my girl now." Rachel twists around and looks at him, "I love you, Rachel. I have since high school."

Rachel smiles and kisses him, "I love you, too, Noah. I have no idea why it took me so long to tell you."

"Well, you have now, so its all good. We just have a lot of time to make up for." He kissed her forehead.

"I agree, but can we sleep first? After throwing all those plates and our... exercises, I'm kind of tired."

Puck smiled at her and pulled her closer, "Sure, baby."

Rachel gives a contented sigh, and the last thought that crosses her mind before she falls asleep is, _It was totally worth the wait..._

When Rachel Berry was 12 years-old she made herself a promise that she would keep her virginity until the right guy came around, but in all actuality, the "right guy" was right in front of her.


End file.
